This invention is directed to a disposable phase change device for sensing the rate of cooling of molten metal such as steel and cast iron. This invention is an improvement over prior art reflected by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,808 and Re26,409.
While millions of devices as disclosed in said patents have been consumed, there are disadvantages resulting from the nature of the construction of said devices which are overcome by the present invention. The devices disclosed in said patents are upright cylinders and typically have an inner diameter of about 11/4 inches and a depth of about 2 inches. Thus, the target area for the operator when filling such cups is the cross sectional area of the cylinder. With an inner diameter of about 11/4 inches, the target area which must be filled by the operator is approximately 1.2 square inches. The present invention substantially increases the size of the target area so that it is easier for the operator to fill the device with molten metal. The present invention also takes into consideration the problem encountered when the operator overfills the device. Other problems associated with the prior art and advantages of the present invention are set forth hereinafter.